


Sweet Surrender

by captainamergirl



Series: Sweet Surrender [2]
Category: Days of Our Lives, The Young and the Restless
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, Lots to Come, Multiple Couples To Be Paired, stay tuned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: The residents of Salem and Genoa City collide in a big way. (AU 2012)





	Sweet Surrender

**Ch. 1: New Start**  
  
Abby, formerly Deveraux, now Dimera, looked around the small one story house and smiled. It was cramped and the walls were a tacky shade of brown but it already felt like home. And after all Abby had been through in the last year, she needed to be in a place that she could call home.  
  
“Penny for your thoughts,” her new husband Chad said, coming up behind her and sliding his strong arms around her tiny waist.  
  
“I’ll have you know, they’re worth much more than a penny,” Abby said in a faux indignant voice.  
  
“A penny is all I have. Take it or leave it,” Chad said. “I broke the bank buying this house, remember?”  
  
“I remember,” Abby said and twisted around in his arms to face him. Her hand slid up to his face, palming his cheek. “And I love you for it. I love that you were willing to start over somewhere fresh after all that happened in the past year.”  
  
Chad nodded. “I am so sorry I hurt you and with Melanie of all people.”  
  
Abby flinched. “Can we not say her name? Please.”  
  
“Okay, but I’m still sorry I hurt you. I never should have kissed she who shall not be named.”  
  
Abby’s lips twitched in an almost-smile. “She has reached Voldemort status huh?”  
  
“Yeah, around here she has,” Chad said and kissed Abby lightly on the lips. "But just think, we’re here in a new town, a new town where She won’t be.” Chad didn’t like to think about how he had nearly slept with Melanie a few months ago and almost threw away the best relationship of his life because of it. But he and Abby were married now and he had married her sooner rather than later because he wanted to prove that Melanie was not the girl for him, but that Abby had his heart. As long as Melanie stayed far away, all the way back in Salem, Abby and Chad would be fine. Better than fine.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
For once, the Abbott mansion was empty and Carly Manning found herself alone and lost in her thoughts. She had a mountain of paperwork to complete in the next week and a half but instead her mind was wandering to places it shouldn’t. Like Jack Abbott. Sure she was living in his house (his wishes) but that didn’t mean they belonged together. One drunken night stand - and okay, many sober liaisons - did not a relationship make. Carly was not sure Jack even wanted that and if it weren’t for the shall we say, predicament they found themselves in, she doubted they would have had two more words to say to each other. They were just way too different.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang, cutting into her reverie and she sighed. She was never going to finish her paperwork now and yet, she almost welcomed the intrusion. Anything to get away from her potent thoughts.  
  
She heaved herself off the grand sofa and toddled over to the front door. She opened it and immediately broke out into a smile upon seeing who was standing there. _“Mel!”_ she cried in happiness, throwing her arms around her adult daughter as best as she could with the basketball sized belly between them.  
  
“Hey, hey!” Melanie said and gave her a long hug before pulling back and looking at Carly’s swollen belly. “My god, Mom, you’re huge!”  
  
Carly smiled thinly. “Gee, thanks.”  
  
“Sorry,” Melanie demurred. “I just can’t believe at your age -” she broke off as Carly frowned. “Never mind. I’m so happy for you! And twins, who would have guessed?”  
  
Carly sighed. “I wouldn’t have.” She lightly looped her arm through Melanie’s. "Now come on in. Sit down. Take a load off.”  
  
Melanie looked at her mother strangely but agreed and soon mother and daughter were seated beside each other on the sofa in the living room. “So ...” Melanie said.  
  
“So...” Carly said next.  
  
“So.... when do I get to meet the lucky guy?”  
  
“What lucky guy?” Carly asked, feigning ignorance.  
  
“You know. The one who knocked you up!” Melanie laughed.  
  
Carly rolled her eyes. “Melanie...” She sighed. “He’ll be back soon, I’m sure.”  
  
“Is this guy treating you right?” Melanie asked in all seriousness. “Is he going to be a good dad to my little brother and sister to be?”  
  
Carly didn’t have to think about it at all. She nodded. “Yes, he’s going to be a great dad. And he does treat me right. We have nothing in common but ... well...”  
  
“Besides sex, you mean?” Melanie laughed.  
  
“I am not discussing this topic with my daughter.”  
  
“I’m twenty-five, Mom. I can handle it. Just don’t give me too many details,” Melanie smirked.  
  
“How about no details instead?” Carly said and rubbed Melanie’s back. “All you need to know is that he will be a good dad and he made me move in here to watch out for the babies.”  
  
“And for you,” Melanie said. “When are you due again?”  
  
“Two weeks,” Carly said. “And the due date cannot come soon enough!”  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Carrie Brady-Reed, possibly going to be just Brady again, walked into the coffeehouse called Crimson Lights and moved up to the counter. She ordered a skim mocha latte and was soon rewarded with a tall mug of her favorite drink. She paid the barista and took a long sip before heading out to the patio area. It was a nice day for October in Wisconsin and she wanted to enjoy it.  
  
She started to slip into a table when she noticed a purse and set of keys on the table and realized the sole empty table was not so empty after all. “Oh,” she muttered and started to turn away when she heard a voice say, “You can sit here.”  
  
She looked up to see a beautiful, slim brunette moving back to the table. She had been doctoring her black coffee with two sugar packets and now slid into a chair, before holding out her hand to Carrie, gesturing to one of the seats across from her. “Sit, its okay,” the woman said.  
  
Carrie looked around briefly before slipping into the empty chair across from the woman. “I’m Carrie,” she introduced herself, setting down her latte on the table and holding out her hand.  
  
The woman smiled. “Agnes,” she replied, briefly shaking Carrie’s hand.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Agnes, and thanks for sharing your table with me.”  
  
“No problem,” Agnes said. She studied Carrie. “You’re new in town.”  
  
Carrie nodded and smiled a bit. “Is it that obvious?”  
  
“Sort of,” Agnes allowed. “But mostly, I know I haven’t seen you around here before. Besides, its a small town and I’ve been here almost a year. I think I’ve met everyone.”  
  
Carrie smiled. “I am used to small towns.”  
  
“Oh? Where do you hail from?”  
  
“A little burg called Salem,” Carrie replied. “A little place on the map no one else would know of.”  
  
“Trading one small town for another, huh?”  
  
Carrie tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “Something like that.”  
  
“I used to live in New York City. Busy as heck all year around so I appreciate the small places a lot,” Agnes said. “And if I hadn’t moved here on an impulse, I never would have met my fiance.”  
  
“You’re getting married?” Carrie said. “Great.”  
  
“Uh huh." Agnes held out her left hand on which a huge diamond ring glittered in the afternoon sunlight.   
  
“Beautiful,” Carrie said. “Congratulations.”  
  
“Thank you,” Agnes said. “I told him it was too flashy but he has a mind of his own.”  
  
“Don’t they all?” Carrie mused.  
  
Agnes seemed to sense there was a story there but wisely, she didn’t press for details and Carrie appreciated that. They instead drank their coffees and fell into a light, casual conversation. Carrie did note that Agnes kept bringing up her fiance at every turn though. Carrie could tell Agnes was thrilled to be marrying the “man of her dreams” as she called him. Carrie once knew that feeling of euphoria but now ... no more...  
  
“Oh look here my fiance comes now,” Agnes said and waved to someone inside the coffee house. “Are your ears burning, Lucas?”  
  
Carrie’s head snapped up and she turned around in her seat. Of all the luck. Lucas, Lucas Horton, her ex-husband, was strolling towards them with a big smile on his face. He seemed to have yet to notice Carrie because he had his eyes riveted on his beautiful fiancee.  
  
“Hey, honey,” Lucas said and Carrie cringed inwardly as they kissed. Why it bothered her to see that she didn’t know. She should want Lucas to be happy, more than anything after all she had done to hurt him.  
  
Agnes and Lucas finally pulled apart and Agnes said, “Lucas, meet my new friend, Carrie.”  
  
Lucas turned around and stared at Carrie in shock. _“Carrie?”_  
  
“Uh huh,” Carrie said. “Hello, Lucas.”  
  
A long silence fell between them and Agnes looked at them suspiciously. “Wait, wait. Do you two know each other?”  
  
“Actually, we do, Agnes,” Lucas spoke up. “She’s ...” He paused as he stared at Carrie with awe in his eyes. She wondered what he was going to introduce her as.  
  
“She’s my sister-in-law,” Lucas finished.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Brady Black watched his fiancee shift anxiously yet again on the chair beside him. He reached out and squeezed her arm. “Hey, don’t be nervous.”  
  
Madison shook her head. “Nervous? Who’s nervous?”  
  
Brady smiled and leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. “Just a guess ... But you?”  
  
Madison sighed. “Okay. Okay. I’m a bit... unnerved,” she allowed. “But you would be too if you were meeting your father for the first time.”  
  
“I get it. But I am sure he’ll love you as much as I do.”  
  
“I highly doubt that,” Madison said. “For all I’ve heard of him over the years, he’s cold and ruthless and well... He won’t appreciate me just showing up here.”  
  
“You have an appointment,” Brady pointed out.  
  
“Yes. But he thinks he’s meeting with Madison James, the business woman. Instead he’s meeting with the daughter he never knew existed.” She shifted on the hard chair again. “I don’t know if I can do this.”  
  
Brady intertwined their fingers. “Madison, you can do this. I have never seen you back down from a challenge yet and I know you won’t now. Besides, if he’s anything like me, he’ll adore you on sight the way I do.”  
  
Madison smiled at Brady. “I don’t believe that but I am holding out some kind of hope. I always wanted to know my real parents and now I wonder if it was the right thing to do, coming here. I mean, my biological mom is bat shit crazy and my dad is, well, who he is. The name says it all. Victor Newman.”  
  
Just then the door opened and a petite blonde in high heels and a crisp business suit approached them. “Mr. Newman will see you now, Ms. James.”  
  
TBC


End file.
